Super-Block Meter
The Super-Block Meter is a gameplay mechanic in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. At every attack, the Super-Block Meter charges, and when it is fully charged, the attack is blocked, and the player receives one random superpower from their superpower set. The superpower can be played immediately for free, or turned into a 1-sun/brain card, depending on the side they are on, to be played at a later turn. The Super-Block Meter only works properly if there is space on the player's hand for a superpower. Therefore, if the player has 10 cards or more in their hand, and their Super-Block Meter is full, the Super-Block Meter will fail to block attacks until the player plays some of their cards. After every hit, there is an equal chance of charging one, two or three bars of the Super-Block Meter, out of 8 bars total. The player can only block three times before the Super-Block Meter is destroyed, and the only way to attack the opposing hero without charging the meter is via fighters with the''' Bullseye''' trait. Update history Update 1.2.11 *The Super-Block Meter is more simplified, requires 10 segments to block. May fill 1, 2, 3, or all segments. Update 1.6.27 *Removed Insta-Blocks from occurring naturally. Update 1.8.23 *Reduced to 8 segments. Strategies Even though it is based on odds, it is possible to turn the Super-Block Meter in your favor. If there is a low-strength fighter on the field like an Imp or a Peashooter, it is usually preferable let them attack you in order to fill the Super-Block Meter at a minimal health cost, and furthermore, to have a higher chance of blocking an attack from a more powerful fighter, which may be the key to victory. Grapes of Wrath's and Dandy Lion King's ability can easily be blocked by timing the Super-Block Meter correctly. However, as this is completely luck based, it may not work to your favor at all while working to your opponent to your dismay. For example, you may be two sections off of your Super-Block meter, about to block an attack, only not to block it and lose the game, or have your opponent block an attack that would make you win the game, making you lose. One of the best ways to counter this mechanic is with the Bullseye trait, which is available on both sides. Another counter is the Shieldcrusher Viking, who drains the entire meter with each direct attack. Insta-Block Insta-Blocks (called Mega Blocks prior to version 1.4.14) was a mechanic that existed in older versions of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. In those versions, the player had a 5% chance of receiving an Insta-Block whenever struck by a non-Bullseye attack, which would fill the block meter immediately regardless of current charge. It was removed on update 1.6.27, as PopCap decided that the mechanic introduced an unnecessary layer of luck to the game, created too many unfair situations, and made the block meter more critically rated. For a time, due to a glitch or bug, Insta-blocks still happened in matches without Soul Patch. It is unknown how exactly the glitch worked on a technical level, outside of the involvement of Soul Patch, but it could be speculated that its ability possibly retained the code for Insta-blocks. However, this has been fixed. Trivia *So far, Shieldcrusher Viking is the only card that can empty the Super-Block Meter. This excludes various bugs and glitches. *Sometimes, the Super-Block Meter may stay on the field, but not negate damage. This usually happens with cards that have abilities that can damage the opposing hero like Sergeant Strongberry or Punish-Shroom. This may also happen if a player wins or loses a battle when these loops occur. *The Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter is made up of leaves, while the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter is made up of gravestones. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics